


Bringing the Embarrassing Support To You

by hor10nse



Series: Minkey sweet oneshots [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minho POV, Revenge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/hor10nse
Summary: Key decides to show Minho some embarrassing love too. a lot of fluff ensues.





	Bringing the Embarrassing Support To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the time early this year when Key went to support Minho at his solo concert in Seoul.

Minho can’t believe Kibum is actually here at his solo concert. At first he just stands there staring at Kibum in all of his smiling beauty. The sight alone is enough to send Minho’s mood whooshing through the ceiling. Minho has wished Kibum would come and support him and finally that wish has come true. They are standing on stage in front of thousands of fans and that’s all that stops Minho from hugging and kissing Kibum the way he really wants to. 

Kibum is in a very playful mood, adding to the fun of the show as he teases Minho mercilessly. They bicker and goof around until the show comes to an end. Minho hates to say goodbye to the fans and he hates putting an end to the fun he and Kibum are having, but to be honest he is also glad to finally have Kibum to himself backstage.

The moment they are alone in the privacy of Minho’s changing room, he pulls Kibum into his arms and kisses him slowly and sweetly, lingeringly. Kibum melts into the embrace, sliding his arms around Minho’s waist and pulling Minho closer as he tips his head back to deepen the kiss. Minho can’t help smiling against Kibum’s lips.

He pulls back and looks at Kibum, his hands on either side of Kibum’s face and letting his thumbs gently skim over Kibum’s high cheekbones.

He tugs gently on the edges of Kibum’s hoodie cap, adjusting it around Kibum’s neck to make sure he is warm enough. The night is chilly.

Kibum giggles at how sweet Minho is being. He is looking down at Kibum with so much wonder and in awe; like he can’t believe Kibum is actually here to support him. “hey why are you so surprised?” Kibum asks and he continues without waiting for Minho’s reply, “You show up at each of my concerts and showcases, embarrassing me with your fan-boying and loud hollering from the audience. Of course I had to come here and return the favour.”

Minho chuckles, “it’s still a pleasant surprise.” His hands are gentle and warm as they touch Kibum’s cheeks, down to his neck. Minho leans down and softly kisses Kibum’s forehead. Every gesture is imbued with so much care and love. He is touching Kibum like one would handle a delicate treasure; looking at him like he is so precious. Kibum’s heart threatens to burst any second now from the love and tenderness Minho is showing him and that which he feels for Minho.

“Hey don’t look at me like that.” Kibum whines and drops his forehead on Minho’s chest to hide his shy smile. Minho still catches a glimpse of it and smiles in delight because Kibum is so seldom shy but it’s so cute when it happens. Minho really relishes in the tender moment.

“I missed you a lot.”

“I missed you too.” Kibum hugs Minho again and sighs into Minho’s shoulder. “I’ll say something once and then never repeat it.”

“yes?” Minho is smiling already because he knows it’s something romantic or cheesy.

“I’m dreading our enlistment because I won’t get to see you as much.”

It was Minho’s turn to sigh miserably. “It’ll be tough.”

“Our first time apart for so long”

“We’ll be fine.”

“You think so?” Kibum reared back to look at Minho, gauging his facial expression.

Minho goes back to caressing Kibum’s pretty face. It’s marred with anxiety and apprehension right now and Minho hates it, so he says what he hopes will comfort Kibum a little. “We’ve been through a lot already. Nothing and no one can stop us from being happy.” More gleefully, Minho adds, “I hear they have phones now. We can call and text each other.”

Kibum’s lips are pushed out in the cutest pout. Minho kisses it and Kibum chortles, caught off guard. “you are right. We’ll be fine. I’m just being weird.” He waves it off as if he is suddenly embarrassed by how clingy and needy is being.

Minho smiles knowingly, “it’s okay to feel needy. There is no shame in feeling afraid that life’s responsibilities will change the nature of your relationships.”

Kibum looks up at Minho with wonder; an expression akin to the one Minho wore a few moments ago, “how is it that you are so easy for me to talk to?”

Minho answers that with another hug and kiss, “thanks for coming here tonight.” He whispers by Kibum’s ear.

Those words are said simply, but Kibum knows the weight they carry, the level of loneliness he knows Minho feels at time when he is alone. So Kibum tightens his hold on Minho and kisses him again. “You’ll always have me.” Promises Kibum.

“And you me.”

They stay there a while longer just taking, hugging and kissing.

“We should have as many dates as we can before I leave.” Kibum says when they decide to leave.

“I agree. Think we can manage a short vacation?”

“I’ll make it happen.” For a second there Kibum looks so fierce and serious, determination burning like fire in his eyes and demeanor.

Minho laughs. “I have no doubt you will.”

“Dinner tonight?”

They leave the concert building hands tightly clasped and the dinner conversation goes from there. Of course they bicker and tease one another about what place is best for them to eat at tonight, but it’s all with love. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are loved<3


End file.
